


Betrayal At It's Finest

by readingwarrior1



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: All evil Organizations are actually different branches of one evil Organization, All of Ash's pokemon whether they're released or hadn't been captured will be super overprotective, Ash does not meet Gary until Dig those Diglett, Bashing of Ash's female companions minus Bonnie, Because I can, Charmeleon/Charizard never acted like a jerk, F/M, For reasons I'll explain later, Future cross-dressing, M/M, Non-flirtaitious Brock, OOC, Older but still younger than the ones already mentioned!Ash, Older!Drew, Older!Trip, Self-Insert, Younger!Archie, Younger!Cyrus, Younger!Ghetsis, Younger!Giovanni, Younger!Maxie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingwarrior1/pseuds/readingwarrior1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls minus Bonnie think Ash should give up on his dream after losing the Kalos League and that it's time for him to find a nice girl, preferably one of them, and settle down.</p><p>But Ash reveals a secret of his own that they don't take very well.</p><p>On the other hand several of the guys Ash has either traveled with or met along his journey, minus Clemont, Tracey and Max, think it's time they told him something they've kept hidden for a few years now.</p><p>But When they get to Pallet Town something doesn't feel right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Did This Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that Ash betrayed/abandoned fics seem to be some of the most popular in the fandom but the yaoi lovers haven't made some themselves yet so I'm proud to be the first one to do so.
> 
> Also the idea for some of these pairings-Organization Bosses-was inspired by a surprisingly good GiovannixAsh fanfic called 'Heart's Betrayal, Heart's Promise' by Haru Inuzuka on fanfiction.net and the pairing has been stuck in my head ever since and it also got me to think about Ash with the other big bosses minus Lysandre.
> 
> And finally I need a name for the Organization I mentioned in the tags above.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ash reaches his home he's surprised to find only the girls there.
> 
> Where is everyone else and what do the girls have to say that's so important they need to be alone with Ash?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the top you'll notice three names that only those who play or have played Pokemon Ranger series would know.
> 
> Billy, Garrett and Clyde are three of the quadruplet admin. of the evil...*Sigh* Go-Rock Squad.
> 
> Seriously who names their organization that!
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> After you beat the game Billy, Garrett, Clyde and their sister Tiffany will actually be...good? I think...I don't know because I'm replaying the game right now and forgot a few things about it.
> 
> I do know that while they make small appearances in the other games they'll be more focused on their music because their actually a band than evil-doers.
> 
> Oh well I think I said enough to give those who HAVEN'T played the games a good enough, personality and past wise, description.
> 
> If you wnat to know what they look like look it up on google.

It was the end of the Kalos League and Ash Ketchum had just won fourth place-which he's proud of-and has just arrived at his hometown of Pallet after sending Pikachu ahead with his other Kalos pokemon to Professor Oak's to help them settled in and introduced to everybody.

"Mom I'm home!" he called out but instead of his mom he got...

"Welcome back Ash." Misty said coming into the hallway.

"Misty? It's great to see you and everything but what are you doing here?" the fifteen year old asked surprised to see her in his house.

"We're here because we need to talk to you about something." the water trainer said.

"'We?' And where's my mom?" Ash asked while following Misty to the living room.

When he got there he was surprised to see not just Misty but May, Dawn, Iris and Serena as well drinking tea.

"Yes we. And don't worry your mom's over at Professor Oak's setting up your annual welcome home party." Misty answered while joining the others and grabbing her own cup of tea.

"Oh. Okay then what did you want to talk about?" Ash asked now confused.

"You see Ash me and the girls have been talking," May began.

"And we came to a conclusion." Serena continued.

"About what?" the young trainer asked slightly worried.

"Ash we, as your friends, think that it would in your best interest to..." Dawn trailed off not know how to say what she wanted.

"My best interest to...?" Ash asked now getting a bad feeling about this.

"To give up on being a pokemon master!" Iris exclaimed not wanting to delay the inevitable any further.

"WHAT?!" Ash yelled so loud that it's a wonder no one was coming to check to see if everyone was alright.

"Calm down Ash," Serena tried to say but was caught off by the furious trainer.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!" said fifteen year old yelled again.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MAKE ME GIVE UP ON MY DREAM!! I thought you were my friends." the brokenhearted boy said.

"We are your friends Ash and it's not that we don't believe in you." Misty tried reasoning not liking seeing her friend-and secret crush-so downtrodden.

"It's just that you haven't won an OFFICIAL league." Dawn continued putting emphasis on official.

"Plus your fifteen now. It's time you started thinking about the rest of your future like finding a nice girl and starting a family of your own." May said with a blush on her cheeks thinking about what her wedding to Ash will be like and how their kids will look.

By the looks of the other females in the room it seemed they had the same thoughts.

"Huh? Why are you so concerned about my love life all of a sudden?" Ash questioned the embarrassed girls.

"That's another thing we need to talk to you about Ash." Misty once again starting the conversation now that Ash has calmed down some.

Ash's bad feeling increased knowing where this was going and trying to find a way out of it without hurting the girls.

Contrary to popular belief Ash is not dense when it comes to girls he was just acting like that so he wouldn't hurt them and lose their friendship and one other reason.

"The thing is Ash we've been in love with you for the longest time now and none of us can live without you so we thought if you agreed to it we'd ALL be your girlfriends." Dawn said.

 _'Great how do I get out of this one?'_ Ash mentally panicked  _'I guess I don't have much of a choice now.'_ he sighed knowing he would have to come clean.

"I'm flattered all of you girls like me enough that you won't have to make me choose between you but..." the young trainer trailed off.

"But...?" all of the girls said together.

"The thing is I only see you girls as sisters." Ash trailed off nervously.

For a brief moment it felt as if the girls couldn't breathe.

"And even if I didn't, I'm gay." he continued when they didn't seem to hear him.

Now it felt as if someone has just ripped their hearts out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you or lose your friendships so I pretended to be dense so I wouldn't have to say anything." the young trainer continued hoping his explanation would let him still be friend's with them.

And now it felt as if someone has just told them their mother's were raped and murdered...by their fathers.

"You-you-you HEART-BREAKER!!" Iris suddenly yelled in hysterics.

"You'll pay for this Ketchum!" Misty exclaimed with a crazy glint in her eye.

"We'll make you regret ever meeting us!" Dawn was also in hysterics with the same glint in her eye while May and Serena were on the floor crying their eyes out.

With that Misty grabbed May and Iris grabbed Serena and the girls raced out of the house...

...And headed towards Professor Oak's...

...Where the rest of Ash's friends and family were...

"They wouldn't go THAT far just because I turned them down would they?!" Ash asked as he raced after them as fast as he could as soon as his shock from the girls breakdowns wore off.

By the time he got there however...

...The place was on fire with all of the water pokemon trying to put it out and the heavy lifters trying to remove as much debris as possible.

"MOM!! PIKACHU!! EVERYONE!!" Ash yelled out in fear as he started to head into fire to look for them before he got to close however... 

"Ash?" a voice called from behind.

Said trainer quickly spun around to see his mom, Professor Oak and all of his pokemon.

Ash let out a sigh of relief seeing they were all okay, covered in a few scratches and bruises, but okay none the less.

"Thank Arceus you're all right!" his mom yelled as she pulled him into one of her infamous hugs.

"What happened to cause those girls to go crazy?" Professor Oak asked quite curious as to how all of this transpired.

"It's kind of my fault." Ash said in a sad tone.

"Your fault? How?" Delia asked her baby boy.

"The girls decided to confess to me after they told me to give up on my dream of being a Pokemon Master and when I told them the truth about me they went crazy." the young trainer explained shocking everyone.

"You told them about...that?" his mom asked concerned. 

"No, I just told them I was gay and only saw them as sisters." he corrected much to the relief of the others. 

What they were worried about is something that dates back miilions of years ago.

-=+ _Flashback+=-_

_When Arceus first started to see the greed and selfishness humans possessed he disguised himself as an old beggar man and  in the middle of the nightwent from house to house to see if there were still some good humans left._

_For many nights it went like this with no one willing to spare so much as crumb to a starving beggar until one night things changed._

_He approached a moderate sized house, not to big nor to small, and knocked on the door._

_"Please," he said in a rasping voice once the door was opened "please do you think you can spare a bit of bread and maybe some water to a poor man."_

_"Oh you poor thing." said the young woman who answered the door._

_"Why don't you come in and out of the cold and we'll share what we can." said her husband who came to see who it was._

_"Thank you." Arceus said still using his raspy voice as he entered the building._

_The young couple didn't have much, having giving birth to a baby just a few months prior and had to spend quite a bit to tend to his needs, happily shared the little they had to offer with whom they thought to be a simple beggar._

_By the end of the night Arceus was so pleased to see that there were still some good humans left that he decided to reveal himself to the young couple and give them a gift._

_"You have proven that there are still good left in humanity and for that I shall reward you and your child as well as any descndants you might have in the future." he said to the stunned couple._

_"For you the young parents who took a stranger into your home and gave him food and drink without asking anything in return I give you and endless amount of gold so that you might never have to worry about money again." he continued to the joy of the couple._

_"And for your son and future descendants..." he trailed off as a bright light enveloped the baby._

_When the light died down the parents were shocked to see a clock just underneath where their son's heart is located._

_"The moment that clock hits zero your son will have met his soulmate." Arceus explained._

_"As of today any children born in your family will have the same clock or more depending on how many soulmates he or she might have." he continued to the happiness of the couple._

_For what more can a parent ask for other than their child meeting the one they loved?_

-=+ _Flashback+=-_

'If they have something that will lead them to their soul-mates, why were they so worried?' you might be asking.

That's not what their worried about.

Quite the opposite in fact Delia couldn't be happier for her son especially considering that he's the first in since this gift was granted to have more than one soul-mate.

No what they're worried about is WHO his soul-mates are and what the girls would have done if they ever found out the truth.

Especially considering how some of them almost KILLED him (though accidentally).

"I can't stay here anymore." Ash said bringing everyone out of there thoughts.

"What do you mean my boy?" Professor Oak asked in concern.

"Look at what happened to the lab and what could'ave happened to you. And all because of me." he explained.

"Who knows if and when they'll return to finish the job. I have to get out of here and away from you guys." he continued when no one answered.

"Is there anyway to convince you to stay?" Delia asked in a sad tone of voice.

"I'm sorry but no." he answered with the same voice.

"Can you remove the limit on how many pokemon I can carry Professor?" Ash asked as he turned to the one who has been like a father to him.

"I can but why do you ask?" said man answered.

"You don't really think I'd leave them behind did you? Plus I also need to make a few stops before to where I'm going." the teenager answered back much to the relief of the adults and pokemon.

-=+A Few Hours Later+=-

"Okay all set." Professor Oak said to Ash as he finished removing the pokemon party limit.

"Thank you so much Professor and I'm sorry about what happened." said boy responded.

"For the last time: It.Is.Not.Your.Fault." the older man gently reprimanded the boy.

"Those girls just don't know how to take rejection well." Delia chimed in entering the room.

"But I-" Ash tried to say.

"No buts young man." she scolded lightly.

"Those girls are the ones who let their heartbreak take over and cloud their judgement. It is not your fault." she continued.

"Now are you sure you can't stay?" Delia asked hoping Ash had changed his mind about leaving.

"Yes mom. If I stay you'll just be in more danger," the fifteen year-old said "plus I think my so called 'soulmates' made it clear that I'll be nothing more than an annoyance at the least and a friend at the most." he continued in a heartbroken voice.

"But where will you go?" Professor Oak asked.

"Somewhere I know we'll be not just safe but welcomed with open arms." he answered  _'And probably a parade.'_ though he didn't say out loud.

"I best be off now before it gets to late. Oh, and one more thing before I go?" Ash asked.

"What is it sweetie/my boy?" both adults asked at the same time.

"If my soulmates do show up can you tell them that I'm sorry for all the troubled I've put them through?" the boy responded.

The professor and Delia nodded with sad and understanding smiles.

"Goodbye and thank you both for everything." Ash said as he left hoping neither saw the tears in his eyes.

The fifteen year-old ran out of the building, summoned his pokemon to their pokeballs, while Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder, and left Pallet while the other residents of said town wondered if they would ever see the once-cheerful who had been their pride and filled their lives with joy ever again.

Little did they know he would leave a certain group of men more heartbroken then everyone in Pallet combined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how in America in our world when your eighteen your considered old enough to marry and move out and stuff like that but not allowed to drink or smoke until your twenty-one?
> 
> It's going to be like that in this fic.
> 
> When the characters turn ten they're old enough to leave home and travel around the world and follow their dreams if they want to/have any but they're not allowed to be marry until they're fifteen.


	2. He Will Be Ours (Revised)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash's soulmates head to Pallet to finally claim what is theirs now that he is of age.
> 
> But when they get there and see the damage as well as their beloved missing how will they react?
> 
> Meanwhile we see where Ash is headed and why he would be so welcomed there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal bold is regular pokespeech and italic bold is legendary pokespeech.
> 
> Also I changed the ending of the last chapter a little bit so if you want to see check it out.
> 
> Lust in case you didn't read the bottom authors note on the last chapter here are the ages:
> 
> Giovanni, Cyrus, Maxie, Archie, Ghetsis, James and Lt.Surge-23-25
> 
> Gary, Drew, Paul and Trip-15 & 16
> 
> Brock and Cilan-17

Ever since they first laid eyes on the adorable boy they knew he was meant to be theirs.

For as long as they could remember they had no romantic interest in either males or females.

That is until they saw HIM.

Ash Ketchum a.k.a (to them at least) the most beautiful creature to ever walk the face of PokeEarth.

When they first saw him it was like a lock that was placed over their hearts was undone and all they could think about was how beautiful Ash would look as their 'queen' once they took over the planet.

Unfortunately the only hitch in their plan was the one they adored most.

He was always trying to stop them from their goals at great risk to his own health and safety which terrified them more than they let on.

So they had two of their own travel with him during his journey as well as have another pose as an underling in a team and tail him wherever he went.

Unfortunately the undercover plan ended up backfiring because the others in the team wanted to steal his Pikachu...for reasons none of them understood other than that he was probably the strongest of his species.

The first to travel with their beloved was Brock who traveled with Ash from Kanto to Sinnoh with each journey taking a year or longer.

Sadly however Brock had to return home to Pewter for reasons the authoress does not know because she only watches the anime often enough to know who Ash's traveling companions will be.

In Unova it was Cilan who traveled with Ash during his time there but once again he to had to leave for reasons unknown to the authoress.

As for the others whenever they came across the adorable boy it hurt them because they had to pretend to either not care or be indifferent about him.

One of them even went so far as to fake interest in one of Ash's female companions...

...Something even to this day makes him want to throw up just thinking about it.

And every time they did that or said something cruel to him they would see the hurt and heartbreak in his eyes and that pretty much killed them.

 _'But,'_ they would tell themselves  _'It's a price we have to pay. He's not yet of age for the things we have planned for him. We have to keep our distance until he's fifteen then we will do anything and everything to make things right.'_

And now that time has arrived.

After so many years and months of just dreams and fantasies they could finally make it all a reality.

Because now Ash Ketchum, the love of their lives and boy of their dreams was finally fifteen, the time we're people in their world are of age to be married.

And now they could FINALLY claim what is theirs.

After getting all of the information of what he likes and dislikes from the three who spent the most time with him-Brock, Cilan and James-and dressing in their best clothes they set off for Pallet.

But when they got their however...

...The first thing they saw was the smoke leftover from the fire.

"GRAMPA/PROFESSOR!" Gary and Ash's former companions yelled out in fear and worry.

"Yes? What is it Gary?" Professor Oak asked as he walked up behind the group shocking them.

"What happened here Professor? And to you?" Brock asked in concern after he noticed the bruises on the older man.

"I'm afraid Ash's former female companions happened." the professor answered.

At the mention of the girls the soulmates had a pre-tty hard time keeping the anger and jealousy off of their faces. (Possessive bunch aren't they? Haha.)

"What do you mean gramps?" Gary asked.

"Well as a few of you know by now Ash is the pride of Pallet and so every time he returns home from one of his journeys we throw a welcome back party and invite all of the friends he's made in the regions he's traveled.

This year, we thought at least, was no different except the girls said they had their own special gifts to give to him this year and decided to wait for him at his house instead of Delia, his mother." he said when the ones who hadn't met said woman gave confused looks.

They nodded in understanding so Professor Oak continued.

"Just a few hours later the girls came running to the lab and they had these crazed looks in their eyes. I was the first to approach them and tried to ask them what was wrong but then the girls called out their strongest pokemon and ordered them to attack the place.

And then fire and what felt like earthquakes all around as far as the eyes could see. Luckily we had all sorts of the right pokemon to help fight them off, put out the MASSIVE inferno and help get rid of the all of the debris of the collapsed building.

Fortunately neither human nor pokemon were lost and the worst we had is a bit of scarring now and then. Unfortunately however by the time the police arrived the girls were gone." he finished the recount.

"But what about Ash? Where was he?" Cilan asked.

The soulmates knew that Ash would never let anyone-pokemon or human-especially the ones he knew personally-go through something like that if he could help it.

One of the more worrisome and yet adorable parts of his personality.

"Ah, so that's why you're here. About time as we were starting to worry that you didn't feel anything for my son." a female voice said.

The group turned and saw a lovely female who looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum it's nice to see you again." Brock and Cilan said at the same time.

"I WOULD say the same except my son think most of you hate him or just see him as a friend and has all but given up on you despite being soulmates." she all but yelled trying to keep her anger in check.

"What?" James asked confused much like the others who all though the same _'We're crazy about the kid but I'm not sure we're at that level yet.'_

"You should know there is no point in getting mad at them considering they don't know Delia." Professor Oak said trying to calm the woman down.

Arceus knows how scary she can be when it concerns her son.

"Your'e right Samuel. I just-" she began.

"I know Delia but you shouldn't take it out on them just because they don't have an idea." the professor interrupted.

"Can one of you PLEASE explain what you're talking about? And where is Ash?" Cilan asked now rather concerned for the boy he loved.

Oak and Delia shared a look and seemed to have come to an agreement.

"Aren't any of you curious as to why we haven't called the police considering who some of you are?" Professor Oak asked.

The soulmates thought about it for a moment and realized he was right.

They nodded their heads for one of them to comtinue.

Mrs.Ketchum mentally prepared herself, took a deep breathe and told them everything...

To say they were shocked would be an understatement but it also fueled their determination to find the beautiful boy and finally claim him as theirs.

-=+Three Months Later+=-

No expense was spared as they sent search team after search team to find their beloved as well as sent a few grunts to track down the freed or never caught but still see Ash as a friend pokemon in hopes that said boy at least VISITED said pokemon but were disappointed when they found them gone as well.

None of the other friends the young trainer made hadn't seen Ash either when they were told what happened.

With each passing day and no sign of Ash anywhere the soulmates grew more and more heartbroken to the point where some people suggested they go see a specialist...but were always shot down when said men gave them their scariest death-glares.

 _'Ash,'_ they thought late one night as they got ready for bed  _'We will find you and when we do we're going to make up for all of the pain and sadness we had caused you. And then we will make you ours.'_

That same night their dreams were filled with what their reunion with the one they loved would be like and all the things they plan to gift Ash with as well as how they would explain their past actions without him being mad at them.

But their was one thing Delia said that calmed them...

 _'Ash has three other soulmates that he has yet to meet.'_ she had said  _'Let's hope that wherever he's going they'll meet him along the way or they're where he's headed.'_

They could only hope indeed.


	3. A Royal Reunion and Meeting The Final Three (Revised)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what Ash has been up to as well as where he's planning to go...his pokemon however will be in for the BIGGEST shock of their lives.

While all the drama that was going on with Ash and co we set our sights on the most powerful empire to have ever existed.

Princela-a place where everyone is treated as equals no matter their history or religion and hardly any crime thanks to the last three and current generations of emperors and empresses.

Said current sovereign-16 year old Steffani-had just finished rehearsing with her band and was now relaxing with said group.

Nothing out of the unusual for them-minus the concerns for the young leader's adopted brother-who just so happened to have the strangest luck and the most dangerous life that it's considered a miracle the empress hasn't died from a heart attack yet and also whom she hadn't heard from in months-when suddenly...

**CRASH!**

A loud noise coming from the courtyard startled the band-mates from where they where they were resting and had them rushing outside as fast as their legs could carry them.

When they got to the courtyard they were surprised to find...

"LITTLE BROTHER!" Steffani yelled as she ran to give said boy the biggest hug she has ever given to anyone.

"It's great to see you to sis." the familiar voice said as he struggled for breath from the bone-crushing hug-more like glomp-of his sister.

When the empress let go and and got a good enough look at her brother...

...And did not like what she saw in the slightest.

Ash Ketchum, one of the people who was there for her when she was going through a really dark point in her life and thus became like a brother to her, looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep in weeks as well as if he doesn't know what a good home cooked meal was.

Something the young sovereign hadn't seen since...

She shook her head of the dark memories.

"Let's get you inside before someone catches their death of cold out here." Steffani said as she helped her brother up while the rest of the band looked on curiously.

"You there!" the empress called to a nearby butler "Go into town and get the best doctor money can buy."

The butler nodded and left without waiting for a carriage to be prepared.

Everyone inside and out of Princela knew how impatient and protective the empress could be when it came to the health and safety of those she cared about.

"And you!" she said this time to a maid "Go and get a few other maids to help you prepare Prince Ash's room. Something tells me he'll be staying for a while."

Just like the butler the maid simply nodded and left to get to work as fast as possible.

With her orders given the empress put one of Ash's arms around her shoulders with one of her own going around his waist to help keep him steady-as he looked like he was about to fall over at a moments notice-and helped him inside with the other band members following close behind.

Steffani placed Ash on a couch as soon as they made it to the main sitting room where said boy quickly fell asleep.

Once the other members of the band got a good look at the person that had the usually distant empress so worried...

...Three of them couldn't help the gasps that escaped their mouths.

He had to be the most beautiful creature they had ever seen.

With raven black hair that reached just an inch or two past his shoulders framing a pale, heart shaped face that held lush black eyelashes that any woman would kill for one would mistake him for a girl.

"Who is this boy Steffani?" the only other female in the room asked.

"This is my little brother Ash." the young sovereign answered.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life." one of the other boys said as he gazed at the young prince.

"I couldn't agree more bro." a second boy said.

"Your descriptions do not do him justice Steffani." the third and final boy told the young empress who gave a knowing smirk while the other girl just looked at the boys weirdly.

The boys just continued staring at Ash in complete adoration until...

...A bunch of red lights seemed to be coming out of something from Ash's belt as well as something wriggling inside of the backpack he was clutching to his chest.

When the lights died down and the moving...thing...popped it's head out of Ash's backpack.

They were surprised to find...

...A bunch of pokemon staring at them in what they could see as stunned surprise. 

The band stared.

The pokemon stared back.

The band blinked.

The pokemon blinked back.

All screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Haha got you! Here's what REALLY happened.)

"You must be Pikachu, Charizard, Butterfree..." Steffani pointed to each creature as she said their respective names shocking the pokemon even more. 

"Did I get everyone?" said sovereign asked as she finished naming all of the creatures.

"Yeah you did." a male voice answered...and it wasn't one of her band mates.

The occupants snapped their heads towards the couch-where the voice was coming from-and saw...

..."ASH!"

Yes the young trainer was indeed awake and was soon surrounded by the rest of the occupants checking him over to see if there was anything they missed before.

Just as they were done making sure there was no permanent-and coming across a broken arm, a few cracked-maybe broken-ribs and a broken ankle-the maid from earlier came in and said that the prince's room was ready.

"Good." Steffani said and then turned to some of the stronger pokemon. "Would one of you mind carrying Ash for us? At least until we get a wheel chair? I don't think he'll be able to move around on his own for a while."  

Charizard was the first to offer assistance by picking said boy up and carrying him bridal style and moved his head in a way the band took as 'Lead the way'. 

As soon as they got there and had Ash situated comfortably in his triple king sized bed the guard returned with the doctor. 

-=+A Few Hours Later+=-

"There!" the doctor exclaimed triumphantly as he tied the last cast on the trainer's-who had once again fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow-rib.

"All done Doctor? And is there anything else we need to know about my brother's health?" the young empress asked when she came back from showing the pokemon around and that no one here meant to harm either them or their beloved trainer-as well as gathering the money for Ash's medical treatment.

"Yes your excellency." the doctor responded "I'm afraid I discovered that due to lack of healthy meals and decent nights sleep that the young prince has caught influenza and miraculously nothing more serious then that."

"Thank you. I'm sure we know by now the proper protocol of taking care of such things and we'll summon you when it's time to change casts." the sovereign said and then brought out the giant case that contained his payment and handed it to the doctor.

"For your troubles." Steffani said.

"Thank you your excellency and I shall see you then." the doctor said as he bowed and left with the suitcase.

Afterwards the young empress just stayed by her brother's bedside and waited for him to wake up all the while wondering once again what had happened.

A groan snapped her out of her thoughts.

Two pairs of eyes-storm at sea blue and melted chocolate brown-met.

One filled with worry and the other filled with confusion.

"I guess you want an explanation huh?" Ash asked his obviously overprotective sister who just nodded in response.

Just before he could start however...

...The others band members barged in.

"Hey we came to meet the little prince!" The female violinist yelled startling the young royals.

"Do you HAVE to be so loud Tiff?" Steffani asked her...friend as the quadruplets entered the room.

"Sorry girl but my brothers can't wait to meet Ash face to face." the female silverette answered.

"Fine," the sovereign said in resignation.

"Ash these are Billy," she pointed to a boy around his age with silver hair styled like Gligar wings and sapphire blue eyes that took Ash's breathe away.

"Garrett," the empress pointed to another boy also with silver hair styled like drooping ears and sky blue eyes that looked at Ash as if he wanted nothing more than to protect him.

"Clyde," the sovereign pointed to yet another male silverette whose hair was cut short in the back and had two chin length sections framing the sides of his face and red eyes that promised that he would do whatever it took to make the young prince happy...

...With all three males introduced Ash's final three timers each let out a little ding sound only he could hear.

"And last but not least Tiffany." Steffani pointed to the final silverette-though with emerald green eyes-and only other female in the room.

"They're quadruplets so I call them the Quad Squad." The empress explained to her brother...

...Who kept moving his gaze from the three other boys in the room with a barely noticeable blush on his cheeks causing the sovereign to hide a knowing smirk.

"Quad Squad this is my little brother Ash." Steffani finished the introductions and then clapped her hands to gather everyone's attention.

"Now that all of the introductions are out of the way...What happened?" the sovereign asked in The Voice...

...Which caused everyone to pale.

When Steffani uses The Voice you KNOW that there is no point in even TRYING to lie or hide something.

Ash just gave a resigned sigh himself and explained EVERYTHING.

"I always said there was something off about those girls." the empress said while the other three boys tried their best to hold in their anger and just nodded along.

"Afterwards I realized there were other pokemon I either released or befriended but didn't catch that the girls could use against me. So I decided to look for them myself-which took weeks by the way-and along THAT trip all of the legendaries I've helped in the past appeared before me and said something along the lines of how they were watching me and how they wanted to return the favor by joining up with me.

After I reunited with the last of my pokemon friends I asked Charizard for a lift here which surprised him pretty good but showed he trusted me and took off." Ash explained so far.

"But if you were riding on Charizard why wasn't he with you when you crashed?" Tiffany asked.

"Remember how I told about how protective and prideful Charizard can sometimes be?" Ash asked his sister who just nodded.

"Well he didn't want to give the girls any time of catching up to us so he's been flying for almost the entire three months it took to get us here without any rest what so ever.

But when he got here I guess all those lack of breaks finally caught up with him because as soon as the palace was in sight he started falling and when we hit the ground I recalled him as soon as I could and then you appeared and you know the rest." Ash finally his story and exhaled while wincing in pain from his cracked ribs.

"Well that makes me even more certain that you're staying here until those girls are out of the way." Steffani decided while the other four couldn't agree more...

...Especially the other boys who have yet to take their eyes off Ash.

"But what about-?" Ash tried to argue but...

"Don't worry I'll send some soldiers over to keep an eye on everyone." the empress interrupted "Now get some sleep! You've had a trying three months and would you like me to send in your pokemon?" the sovereign asked her brother.

"Yes please." he answered knowing it was impossible to change Steffani's mind once she came to a decision.

-=+Later+=-

"...Signed yours truly the Empress of Princela Steffani. Did you get all that?" said ruler asked the scribe she called into the study after making sure Ash had everything he would need for the night and once the quads were asleep.

"Yes your excellency." he answered in return.

"Good. Make sure to send it ASAP." the empress ordered and sent him on his way.

The sovereign then decided to return to her room and got ready for bed dreaming up ways of torturing the ones who tried to hurt her dear brother and those he cared about.

-=+The Next Morning: The Soulmates+=-

After another restless night of what could've been's and what will be's the soulmates-and Delia who they decided to have stay with them so they could keep an eye on her in case the girls came back-were just finishing getting ready for another day of tireless searching for their beloved when they noticed a letter addressed to each of them on their bedside tables.

They read as follows:

_Dear, (insert name of your preferred soulmate here or Mrs. Ketchum)_

_I am writing this letter to let you know that your beloved Ash, my brother in everything but blood, is alive though he does have-I am not going to lie-a few cracked ribs, a broken arm, a badly twisted ankle and a severe case of Influenza._

_No worries though!_

_I have made sure to have the best medical help that money can buy at the ready!_

_Anyways I have written to tell you that Ash will be better in due time and that he loves and misses you more than anything and that I WILL think of a way reunite you without those girls finding out sometime in the future._

_I don't know when or how yet but I will so there is no need for you to worry and I will contact you when the time is right._

_In the meantime keep an eye out for **'Prince** ss' Ayana Red Satoshi._

_Signed yours truly,_

_The Empress of Princela,_

_Steffani._

To say they were stunned speechless would once again be an understatement.

They knew Ash had befriended royalty before but to be as close as to be considered a brother to one and of the empress of PRINCELA of all places well...

Though they were confused about the princess part for a few seconds until...

...Almost every nose started dripping with blood at just the thought and they had only one thought going through their heads before passing out due to blood loss.

_'I hope the empress will give us pictures.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be after the five years have passed and As, in order to keep his identity secret from those not in the know-though I'm sure you figured it out from what I put in the chapter-has decided to crossdress as 'Princess' Red Satoshi.
> 
> But...
> 
> I'm not all that good with fashion.
> 
> So I was wondering if anyone would help me with the dresses and any simple but elegant jewelry that would look good on him?
> 
> If so leave suggestions in the comment section and I'll probably put it in the story.
> 
> Also you can probably tell from this chapter alone that I'm not doctor material so if anyone knows if the doctor should have said something different feel free to let me know.


	4. Rewrites Coming Need Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long but a lot of things came up they I'm not going to go into right now.

I've been thinking about my stories lately and realized that I don't like how they turned so I've been thinking of rewriting them but I'm to need some help.

If you've git ant ideas as to how redo everything for all my stories send them to me in the comments section.

Thank you and again I'm REALLLLLLLY sorry for the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how old everyone is so I'll give them my own.
> 
> Giovanni, Cyrus, Maxie, Archie, Ghetsis and Lt. Surge-30-34
> 
> Gary, Drew, Paul and Trip-15-17
> 
> Brock and Cilan-18.


End file.
